Sister Mew's
by DreamerAg
Summary: Alou, Brandy and Cal thought they were just like every one else, that is until creppy monsters, a floting stuffed toy, and a strang man enter their lives calling them princesses. Something of an AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer; One- Weird and I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, so anything that you read hear was justinspired by the lovely artwork of Mia iKumi. And the fact that My cousin isobsessed withZakuro and wolfs/dogs/anything that has to do with those categories. Two- This story is somewhat of an Alternate universe type of story that dosn't involve the original Mew Mew cast. (Though we just might do a crossover)Think of it as a sort of "While the Mew Mew girls were doing that, this adventure was taking place somewhere else."... -- ok, I'll stop now. On to the story.

Sister Mew's

by Weird L. Wolf

Illustrations by Anna D. Gray

Prologe; A Story

Long ago, in a far away kingdom, lived a King. He was kind and good and everyone through-out the land loved him.

The King had three daughters, all beautiful and kind, but without a mother. For the love of his daughters, The King, decided to remarry and give back what his children had lost, sadly, deseption had swarmed it's way into the kingdom. The new Queen was a fruad, appearing to be kind when inside she was evil and twisted. She was a witch. She poisend The King and took rule over the kingdom.

The three princesses were strickin with anger over their deloved fathers death. They ran away inserch to find away to defeate the evil witch. They ran to a nearby forest whear they met a strang man in a dark cloke.

"Fear not, Princesses." said the stranger, knowing who they were. "I shall guied you twards your destiny." he declared and gave them each a strange pendent.

The pendents, each uniquly crafted, gave the sisters strange powers and befor they had relised, the stranger was gone. The sisters were peusuled but did not stray from what they had set out to do. They returned to their kingdom with their new powers and fought bravely against the evil Queen and defeated her. The Witch swor she would return one day to cast her revenge and tack back her thrown.

Years pased and the the kingdom ended but the witch has yet to retuern. They say she still waits for them, for the sisters to return to the earth so that she may exsact her revenge.

Are story begins, not then, but now in this time. A story about three sisters and their unfolding story.

* * *

_Anna; My cuz from up north is the one who made up this story. I just fleshed it it out more and drew out the characters, henc the "Illustrations by Anna D. Gray" Though, I havent scaned them into the computer yet. Also Im just posting this story under my name for awhile becase my cuz dosen't know how yet._

_Weird: Hi. Im Weird...O.o And hear to tell you about the Main characters of the story that appear in the next chapter on on. That is, if my stupid lazy cousin get's done with the whole "fleshing it out" thing._

The name of my characters are Alou, Brandy, and Cal.All these sister havespecial animalgeans mixed with there normal human geans.Alou, the oldest, has grey wolf geans.Brandy. The middle aged one, hascat geans.And Cal, the youngest, hasmonkey geans.

Alou's name came from a movie called Balto Wolf Quest.

_Anna; Like I said. She's obsessed with anything that has to do with wolfs and dogs.(except for cujo)_

_Weird: Shut up! This is my turn to talk, not yours. Anyway_

Alou has a wolf mark on her belly, and has a wolf pendent.Also, Alouhasanother name, Shiloh.It means peacemaker.She can solve any arguments between friends, mostly fights that Brandy's always getting herself into.Brandy is named after a famous dancer.Brandy has acat mark just above her breast.Her pendent is in the shape of acat as well.Brandy's talents pretty much revolve around dancing.Cal the youngest comes from the word calico.She has amonkey mark on her leftleg and has a minkey shaped pendent.Her talents go with whatevermonkeies can do.

Thats all for now. Reviw so that my cousin will get off her lazy ass and finish the next chap.


	2. Snakes and snails and furry tales?

Disclamer: OK. If anyone here truly owned any of theis anime's they wouldn't call it FANfiction would they.

Anna; YAHY FOR UPDATES!

Weird; About damn time! Wait a minute YOUR NOT EVEN FINISHED WITH THIS ONE!

Anna; It dose say Part 1

Weird; PART 1! THEIRS ONLY SUPOSED TO BE ONE PART!

Anna; At least I geving them somthing to read!

Weird; FINE BUT YOU BETTER POST PART 2 AND CHAPTER 3 WITHIN THE WEEK!

Anna; ok, ok.

Chapter One; Snakes and snails and... Cute ears with furry tales PART 1

The day was normal. Sun shining, birds chirping, alarms ringing and Alou Anoyama, was the first of her sisters to enjoy it. She pulled back the curtains and opens the widow, greeting the morning with a gentile smile. As always, Alou was the first to take a shower and the one in charge of waking the others. After her shower she goes to wake Brandy, who hops in the shower as Alou gets ready and starts breakfast.

After a short while, Alou calls out to the youngest of the three from the bottom of the stairs. " Cal!" she started. "It's Time to get up, breakfast is almost ready!"

Cal only muffled to her pillow as she buried her head below the covers. Brandy, who came out of the shower not long ago, watched her sister in annoyance. She stared for a short while till inspiration gave a sudden strike.

Quietly, she walks into the room stopping beside her sister's bed and bent down to an unknown lump beneath the covers, grinning manically, she took a breath and ceased the moment. " CAL, THE CIRCUS IS IN TOWN AND THEIR GIVING AWAY FREE BANANAS!"

"Monkeys!" Cal shouted as she sprang from the covers barring an enormous smile, but it soon faded as she took notice to the familiar figure that lay on the floor with a bump like you wouldn't believe. "Brandy?" Cal questioned with her clueless expression. Poor Brandy had had yet another unfortunate head encounter with the strongest force known to man. Cal's head.

Breakfast was the same as always with the exception of the extra person currently known as "the bump on Brandy's forehead". After breakfast, Alou prepares lunch for her and her sisters then set out to the bus stop. Being only ten and in the fourth grade Cal is sent off to Beans Elementary School on the bus leaving her sisters to walk that short distance to their school, Bell Academy.

Bell Academy has classes from 6th grade to 12th. Bell Academy carries a strict dress code for each grade. From 6th to 8th is the "Blue Dress Code." and from 9th to 12 is the "Red Dress Code." Boys of 6th-8th where a navy blue uniform that has a standing collar and it button downs from the top to bottom. The pants are straight leg that is head up with a black colored belt. The boys in 9th-12th wear the same uniform but in red. The same goes for the girls. Their uniform generally consists of a blouse attached with a sailor-style collar and a pleated skirt. A ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse making a bow. A navy blue for grades 6th-8th and red for 9th-12th. There are seasonal variations for summer and winter for which sleeve length and fabric are adjusted accordingly. Everyone is allowed to where whatever shoes and socks they desire.

-At Beans Elementary-

The afternoon roles around and that's when Cal's class is outside for there break. Cal was playing ball with a couple of students and it was her turn to catch a ball. Missing the catch, she had to get the ball out of the bushes that near the back of the school. After retrieving the ball from its final place she noticed a snake then in one blink of the eye it rose and grew into a big medusa like creature. Frightened, Cal fell backwards, but soon noticed a wired object coming towards her.

"Fear not, young one." said the object. "I shall guide you towards your destiny." it declared and all of the sudden it dropped a monkey shaped pendent which Cal eminently caught, but as soon as she clenched the object within her fist a burst of light shot through and Cal transformed.

Her outfit was different barring a mix of green hues and pink, but what was stranger was that she had the tale and ears of a monkey. Her hair had grown long into two pigtails fashioned with ribbons of pink.

"COOL! I have a tail!" apparently she still had her child enthusiasm.

Still amazed at her new look it was mere luck that she managed to dodge the fierce attack of the medusa beast.

"Use this!" came a voice. Although she could not locate its source she notices a strange object coming her way.

It was a strange item, long and straight with a pointed tip and... It was... COMMING RIGHT FOR HER!

_-CATCH-(my cheesy sound effects ; ) _

Just in time she caught the spear then took notice to its peculiar shape then took notice to the previous event.

"HAY THAT ALMOST HIT ME!" she screamed to the voice.

"Shut up and use it already!" the voice demanded. "Combine it with your power!"

"And how the heck am I supposed to do that!" she yelled after dodging another attack.

"Just stick out your left thumb and pinky and the bracelet and it will do the rest." explained the object from before.

Cal just stared as it... then tilted her head. _A talking hair ball _she thought. "Are you an alien?" she asked it innocently, forgetting all about her situation. The small fur ball just sweet dropped.

_I fear the end is closer then we thought._ It told it's self.

Anna; Tada Part 1 Part 2 shoulb be soon... Hopfuly.

Weird; IT BETTER BE!


End file.
